1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a film removing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a safely device for a film removing apparatus for peeling a film from a coated resin product, e.g. a bumper or a side lacing, which is used as a functional part such as a decoration or a buffer for an automotive vehicle, or CD-ROM.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a lot of people have taken a great interest in environmental problems and a reuse of natural resources, so that recycling resin products has been demanded. For example, in the field of automotive vehicle industry, recycling defective products occurred while manufacturing the resin products such as a bumper and a side lacing and the recycling of the resin products removed and recovered from scrapped cars have been widely noticed.
The resin products of this type, such as the bumper and the side lacing, are often coated in order to improve the appearance and quality thereof. For example, in the case of a typical bumper, a film is coated on a resin material of a thermoplastic resin such as a polypropylene resin, through a primer layer of a thermoplastic resin such as a chlorinated polyolefine resin. The film is a thermosetting resin such as an amino polyester resin, an amino acryl resin, a polyester urethane resin and an acryl urethane resin. Although these resins are liquid before curing operation, a bridging structure is formed therein by baking finish process. The structure is so firm and dense that the coated resin bumper has excellent chemical resistance, heat resistance, abrasion resistance, weather and surface glossiness.
However, when the coated bumper is directly crushed to pellets for reuse, the polypropylene resin material serving as the material of the resin product is contaminated with film pieces. When such a polypropylene resin material contaminated with the film pieces is molded, the fluidity of the molten resin is inhibited by the presence of the film pieces, so that molding defects such as "yellowing", "weld mark" and "bubble" may be caused in the resin product, and the film pieces emerged on the surface from the resin product may spoil the appearance of the resin product.
In addition, although the film piece is a thermosetting resin, the polypropylene resin serving as a base resin is the thermoplastic resin. Therefore, since there is no appreciable interaction between the film piece and the base resin, kneading in the recycled resin is inhibited by the film pieces which have not been minutely recycled, so as to notably deteriorate the mechanical property of the recycled resin product and to largely restrict the scope the recycled resin product according to the present invention.
Therefore, it is required to remove the film when the coated resin product is recycled. Such a system for removing the film from the resin product is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-337941. This illustrates a peeling apparatus for the surface of a synthetic resin as shown in FIG. 10.
In this peeling apparatus, a resin product, e.g. a side lacing 102, is carried to the place between rotating bodies 103 and 104 of an expandable synthetic resin by means of a pair of carrier rollers 101. The carrier speed V of the side lacing 102 is set to be lower than the peripheral rotating speed of the rotating bodies 103 and 104, so as to cut and remove a film 102a and a double-faced tape 102b from the side lacing 102 by applying a high frictional force to the film 102a and the double-faced tape 102b on the side lacing 102. Then, the side lacing 102 is carried to the outside by a pair of carrier rollers 101.
However, in this apparatus, since the resin product is brought into contact with the rotating bodies 103 and 104 of an expandable synthetic resin, the brittle fracture of the rotating bodies 103 and 104 may occur to produce dusts so as to make the work environment worse. In addition, this apparatus is not suitable for bent or curved resin products. In order to eliminate these problems, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-256640 discloses a method for rolling a coated resin member and for applying a shearing stress between the resin member and the film to peel the film from the resin material by a film peeling apparatus which has a pair of rollers facing each other and having different peripheral rotating speeds.